


Switched

by Lomeniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomeniel/pseuds/Lomeniel
Summary: When the reader and Dean get body switched on a hunt, Dean finds out about the reader's rather large crush on his brother.





	Switched

“Let’s go,” Sam said as he loaded the last bag into the Impala.   
I climbed in the back, eager for the fight. We’d tracked the witch to a small cabin not too far from the bunker. He’d disrupted the peace one too many times, and we’d decided that he couldn’t keep on hurting people.  
The drive would still take a couple of hours, and Dean entertained himself by teasing me – his favourite pastime at the moment.   
“How long since you’ve been on a date, Y/N,” he said.  
I was suspicious immediately. “A while. Why?” A funny feeling crept up my spine. I breathed deeply in through my nose.  
“Oh, nothing. I was thinking we ought to find a guy for you.”  
“Nah, I’m good,” I answered, glancing briefly at Sam’s window reflection. My heart skipped a beat.  
I’d had a crush on Sam Winchester for ages, but I never acted on it. Too afraid to face rejection, I kept my feelings to myself, limiting myself to the odd glance, and to revel in the sensation of his touch when physical interaction was needed – which wasn’t often enough for my taste.  
Dean laughed and looked at me in the rear view mirror. I suspected he’d guessed something, but I would never ever admit it. He winked. “You would feel better, I promise.”  
“Give it up, Winchester. I’m not the dating type.”  
“Brief encounters, then,” he pressed on. “A one night stand. We could hit a bar after we’re done with this case. Sam and I can be your wingmen.”  
I groaned. “No, Dean. No dates, no one night stands.” Not unless… I almost added, but bit my tongue.  
“You’re not a virgin, are you?” he asked incredulously, looking at me in the mirror with question marks in his eyes.  
I blushed. I could be dirty if I wanted, but direct sex talk wasn’t my forte. Especially when I was sober. Every time there was a sex scene in the movies we watched, I covered my face with a pillow, or closed my eyes and put my fingers in my ears. Watching others made me uncomfortable.   
“Not your business,” I replied in a squeaky voice.  
“You are, aren’t you?” He laughed loudly. “Not that you should be ashamed,” he added when he saw the look I gave him.  
“Give her a break,” Sam interrupted. “It really is none of your business.”  
His voice woke my defiance. I didn’t want to look like a prude, even though I knew he wouldn’t judge me.   
“Shut up, Sammy. I’m having fun.” Dean grinned. “Well?”  
I grunted. “No, I’m not. It’s been a while, though. I’m not like you,” I answered, adding “slut,” hoping that would shut Dean up. It didn’t. He just brushed it away.  
“Ooh. A project. I’m gonna find you someone to show you a good time.”  
“No you won’t, Dean. Hey, Sam, back me up, will you?”  
Sam chuckled. “You know, it would be fun –“  
I smacked the back of his head. “Don’t gang up on me!” But I couldn’t help but laugh. He’d deflated his brother with his answer.

 

I woke up with at splitting headache. Sam was towering over me, concern in his eyes. He sighed in relief when I opened my eyes, causing my stomach to flip. The pain in my head slowly faded, but it still hurt enough to make me groan as I sat up.   
The blow to my head had made my voice sound gruff, and I cleared my throat. “Sam, what happened?” I began, but immediately shut up. My voice was all wrong. I stared at him, panic rising from my guts. What had that witch done to me?  
“You got hit by a curse. Don’t worry, though. I got him. You know me – always to the rescue. Where’s Y/N?” Sam said and helped me to my feet, supporting me so that I wouldn’t fall over.   
“What are you talking about?” I asked, slightly winded. “I’m right here.” His hand on my back caused all sorts of thoughts to rush through my brain. He smiled that crooked, half-bemused smile I loved so much, and I had to look away to keep me from touching his face. 

We both swung around when we heard a small sound coming from the doorway. My jaw dropped when I saw myself standing there with one hand on my head, and the other clutching my stomach. Blood dripped from my fingers and hit the floor in tiny plops.  
“Y/N! You’re hurt,” Sam exclaimed, letting me go and ran over to my body. He examined the wound and put his arm around her waist to support it.  
“Get off me, Sammy,” I heard my voice say, girlier than I remembered; then my body slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes slid over to where I was standing.   
“What the hell?” we exclaimed at the same time.  
Sam looked from me to my body and back again, looking very confused and slightly scared. His brow furrowed, trying to make sense of it all. “What’s going on?” he asked.  
“Oh crap,” I blurted out, the light turning on in my brain. “Dean,” I grunted. “He switched us.”  
For a moment Dean looked like he was ready to kill the witch again, but then his face lit up, like this was the best thing that could have happened to him. “Hey! I’ve got boobs!” He stared down my shirt and grinned like a kid on Christmas.  
“Leave my body alone,” I snapped. “You perv.”  
“It’s my body now,” he smirked. “I can’t exactly go around with a blindfold.”  
“Just… have some respect, ok?”  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll… shave off all your hair,” I threatened.   
Sam was already bent double with laughter – he could barely breathe anymore.

 

The alarm clock showed 7.58 when I woke up. My back was stiff from sleeping rigidly, and I rubbed my neck. I stopped. What? My hair was short, and there were muscles I didn’t recognise. A few moments passed before I remembered. Oh, that was right. I had Dean’s body. I grunted with displeasure and dragged my feet over to my dresser to find some new clothes. His lay in a dirty pile on the floor covered in blood and dirt. The temptation of setting them on fire was hard to keep away.  
Of course, every piece of clothing I pulled out of my wardrobe was too small. Besides, I wanted to spare him the embarrassment of watching his body walking around in girly clothes, and I didn’t want to wake him to raid his closet, so I held my nose and put on the old ones.

“So, I’ve done some research, and it looks like the standard switching spell lasts anywhere from twenty four hours to a week,” Sam offered as I joined him in the kitchen. “Ugh, gross! You stink, y/n!” Sam’s statement stung, leaving scorch marks in my heart. I hadn’t showered out of respect for Dean. It wasn’t that I’d never seen him, well, at least half naked, but showering was too intimate.   
“Sorry, Sam,” I apologised and smiled sadly. “I’ll keep my distance. I didn’t want to disrespect Dean’s privacy.”  
He snickered. “I hope you weren’t expecting the same courtesy from my brother,” he said and stared behind me.  
I turned to see my body, only covered by a miniscule towel, coming out of the bathroom, with Dean drying his hair roughly with another.   
“Dean!”  
“What? Hygiene, dude.” He said it quite innocently, but the look in his eyes told different as he disappeared into his room, only to double out again. “Hey, Y/N, uh… I need you to find some clothes for me.”  
I followed him to my room and threw some old skinny jeans and a t-shirt to him, then went over to my drawer and dug out a bra and some panties. He blushed slightly, but took the clothes with glee. Not bothering to change in private, he stripped right in front of me. It was weird seeing my body like that, with his movements, but it was interesting to observe. How different my body looked with a different mind.  
“Y/N, come on! Could you have given me a duller outfit?” He glared at me, tugging the hem of the shirt.   
“Oh, please, Dean. We’ve got the day off. This is what I like to wear. Deal with it,” I answered, but Dean pushed past me and ducked into my wardrobe. When he emerged, he’d found a flimsy top that showed way too much cleavage for my taste. There was a reason I’d hidden it in the back, under a pile of old shirts.  
“This is more like it,” he giggled and pulled the top over his head and dragged the neckline so far down I could practically see everything. I closed my eyes in shame, but I’d lose that fight anyway, so I said nothing.  
He swished out of my room, giving me a twirl and a wink.   
“That’s it. I’m taking a shower. And don’t expect me to be gentle,” I shouted after him. Closing the door to the bathroom, I crossed my fingers and hoped for the twenty four hours. A week with this might put me in the insane asylum.

I’d donned a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, feeling more comfortable than I had before. The warm shower had loosened the knots in my shoulders, and I was standing in the kitchen, helping Dean with the dishes.  
“You’ve got to stop looking at my brother like that. It’s creeping me out,” he whispered in my ear after Sam passed behind us and I glanced at his ass.   
“Like what?” I answered, trying to suppress the red staining my face.  
“Like you’re about to drag him to your bedroom at any moment. My body isn’t built for that kind of kink.”  
“Sorry,” I apologised and lowered my gaze. Swallowing, I decided to come clean. Any confessions of feelings had been unthinkable, but Dean had caught me in the act, and it was rather hard to deny it. “I just kinda can’t help it.” My voice trailed off. Sam dragged his hand through his hair, and I saw his reflection in the mirror.  
Dean cleared his throat.  
“Promise you won’t tell him?” Saying it out loud in his voice sounded wrong, uncertain and squeaky.  
“All right, all right. I won’t say anything if you promise not to use my innocent eyes to ogle his ass anymore.”  
“Innocent,” I scoffed.  
“Or not. I could always just –“  
“No, drop it Winchester. I’m not risking a perfectly functional friendship just because you want me to get laid. It’s your brother for fuck’s sake.”  
He threw his hands up. “Fine. I promise.”

Three days later, Bobby called, asking us to check out a possible case that required a visit from the authorities. Sam and I had donned the black suits, while Dean had opted for a skirt that was way too short to look any level of professional. Luckily I had convinced him to wear my best formal blouse.  
“Being a girl is so much fun,” Dean chirped happily and twirled around, half jogging after us when Sam and I didn’t stop to look at him.  
“You won’t say that in two weeks time,” I said darkly, trying to hide my amusement. Dean did kind of make a good girl.   
“Why?” he asked with a confused look, before it dawned on him. “Oh. But the spell won’t last that long, so…”  
“I hope you’re right. Not that I’m anxious for my period to return,” I replied offhandedly, straightening my tie. “Just, how do you manage to wear these things without it choking you? It’s like wearing a collar.”  
Dean whipped his head around, long locks of hair smacking Sam’s shoulder. “And you would know that exactly how?” he asked. I simply stuck out my tongue at him. “Ooh, watch out, Sammy. We’ve got some serious kink going on here,” he teased.  
“Uh,” Sam said and cleared his throat. “I… er…”  
“Dean!” I chided. “Look, you’ve made your brother uncomfortable. “ For once I managed to hide my embarrassment. Maybe being Dean had some advantages after all.  
“Relax,” Dean answered with a laugh. “Besides, a tie is nothing compared to these nylons. They cling to my legs like –“  
“Like nylons?” I interrupted, finally feeling my cheeks flush. Apparently, he had no intentions to stop being a dick. “We’re in public,” I hissed at him. “Please behave. And you’re the one who wanted to wear the skirt in the first place.” Dean grinned at me.  
Sam snickered. “Will you two stop it? We’re supposed to be professionals.”  
“Sorry, boss,” I apologised. That brought a great, big smile to his face.  
“Hey, I could get used to this,” he said.   
“Yeah, well don’t,” Dean barked with a frown. “When I get back in my own body, I’m back in charge.”  
“Since when were you the one in charge?” I asked, half irritated. He just shrugged, hurrying past us, so he could take the lead.

 

The case turned out to be a dud, and we were soon back in the bunker. I ditched the suit for jeans and a t-shirt again. Dean decided to strip down to the tank top he was wearing under the crisp, white blouse. He winked at me as he danced past his brother, brushing his hands with his own, and he made his way over to the mirror hanging on the wall in the living room.

Dean licked his lips and studied his face. As he ran his tongue over my teeth, he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
“Imagine these canines sinking into you, huh, Sam?” he said. Sam’s ears went pink.  
“Stop it,” I begged him, but he was having far too much fun.   
“So, what do you think? Like my new ass, Sammy?” He twirled around shaking his ass in Sam’s direction.  
I sank back into the sofa, making me as small as I could – with great difficulty, considering Dean’s large body. I pulled my feet up to my chest. I was tempted to play his game too, but imagined Sam feeling uncomfortable commenting on his brother’s body. So I settled for watching them in silence. It didn’t take long before my eyes drifted over to Sam though, and I let the sight of his perfectly sculpted shoulders and back wash over me, taking some of the unease away.  
“Hey, what are you looking at, Y/N?” Dean interrupted me. I woke with a jolt from my thoughts, and felt my face reddening.   
“Just admiring my body,” I lied. “It’s not often I get to see it like that.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow. Liar he mouthed. My head tilted to one side. I dare you to do anything about it, I mouthed back, making sure Sam’s back was turned, so he couldn’t see. But I regretted it immediately. The smile on Dean’s face made my insides lurch in fear. He was going to embarrass me on a whole new level today, and I prayed for the curse to pass swiftly. 

“Watch it, Dean,” Sam said as his brother rubbed himself against his back, mistaking it as an accident. Dean giggled and ran his hand through his hair. Amazingly, he’d managed to keep it smooth and knot free, and considering the amount of bends and contortions he’d pulled during the day, it was nothing short of a miracle. He pushed his boobs up, almost shoving them in Sam’s face.  
“Dean! Could you give y/n’s body a little break? You don’t see her pulling your dick out in public, thank god, so you should try to return the respect.” Sam’s face was flushed, and clearly uncomfortable with his brother’s actions.  
“I didn’t know you were such a gentleman, Sammy,” Dean retorted, reaching up and ruffling his brother’s hair. His boobs squished against Sam’s chest.  
“God, cover yourself up, Dean,” I growled. They whipped around to stare at me. I was standing in the doorway, shooting daggers from my eyes. Dean plopped down on his heels again, rocking back and forth, looking extremely guilty, but he still had a shit-eating grin on his face.   
Sam laughed. “Ha! That must’ve been the first time I’ve ever heard Dean’s voice say anything like that.”  
“Yeah, and the last,” Dean winked and slapped Sam’s butt so he jumped a foot or so.

This whole ordeal had gone too far. It was creepy watching my own body do stuff I would never dare do, and even creepier knowing that it was Dean who controlled the movements – slapping his brother’s ass had been the last straw. “Dean!” I said calmly, buy seriously, and dragged him into the kitchen.  
“What?” He blinked at me feigning innocence. But I knew what he was playing at.   
“Are you trying to kill me from embarrassment?” I asked, keeping my voice low so that Sam wouldn’t hear.  
“I’m just trying to help you,” he said sincerely. “As you seem to be too shy to do something yourself.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Just… just let me handle it,” I said.  
“Handle what?”  
I jumped and hit my head on the cupboard door. Sam stood in the doorway, giving me one of those crooked grins that made me go weak in the knees. I gritted my teeth and rubbed my head. That was going to leave a mark. “Uh, dinner.” I lied through my teeth. “I’m going to make dinner. And don’t you dare go in my way.”  
Dean chuckled as I pushed him out of the kitchen. “This isn’t over,” he whispered, towing his brother along.  
My eyes lingered on those shoulders for a moment before turning to face the task I’d volunteered for.

Dinner was an embarrassing affair; with Dean trying to eat as seductively as possible, leaving both Sam and me speechless.  
“You’re weird,” Sam told his brother with a small chortle.  
“Hey, can’t blame a man for trying everything while he’s got the chance,” Dean replied. I snorted in my food, he winked at me, and then I blacked out.

When I came to, I sat on the other side of the table, with my finger in my mouth and a headache that could split a mountain down the middle.  
“Fuck!” I groaned and grabbed my face, making sure my head wouldn’t just roll down on the floor. From the sound of it, Dean did the same. Slowly, I let the light shine through my fingers until my sight grew clear again. I was back in my own body. “Yes!” I exclaimed, then looked down. Dean had pulled my top so low, I felt my breath graze my stomach. Quickly, I adjusted it to a more decent level.  
“Aw, you’re no fun,” Dean whined.   
“Shut up.”  
“Make me!”  
I threw my napkin at him.  
Sam cleared his throat. “You’ve switched back again?”  
I nodded happily. Never had I been this happy about having my body.

We finished the rest of the dinner in peace, and Dean left Sam and me to do the dishes, claiming he had more important business to tend to in the library. As I went to get the last dirty plate from the table, Sam grabbed my hand, sending shivers down my spine.  
“It’s good to have you back,” he said.   
“I haven’t been away,” I replied.  
“I know, I meant in your own body.”  
“Why?”  
“Because now I can do this.” He bent down and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock. “I’ve been wanting to do that for quite a while,” he continued. “But I’ve been waiting for the right moment.” He laughed; that bubbly, warm laughter he always had when he was truly content. I’d only heard it a couple of times before, and I longed to hear it again.   
When I didn’t respond at once, he took my hand and looked me in the eyes.   
I flashed him a smile. Him sharing my feelings – it hadn’t quite sunk in yet. “What made you decide that this was the moment?” I asked, leaning in for another kiss, just in case this was just dream and I’d wake up.  
“Dean told me what you told him.”  
I growled. “That traitor! I’ll never trust him with my secrets again!” But in reality I was pleased, making a mental note to find a way to thank him.  
“Oh, you’ll forgive me,” I heard his voice behind me. “I did you a favour, and you know it!”


End file.
